sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
MORTALITY: PART TWO "Reign of Seven" (Scripted Roleplay) (Trisell)
INTRODUCTION To feel inferiority and be vulnerable to psychological pain. Seven armored figures, claiming to be the incarnation of the Chaos Force itself. Fynl, the Blue Absorber, Kylun, the Silver Reformer, Syph, the Purple Destroyer, Typher, the Red Mimic, Mynce, the Pink Manipulator, Rynzer, the Yellow Creator, and Kyrax, the Green Leader. Having exterminated the threat of this Isis Dominion invasion, the group prepared to travel to the home of these Identities. They were at the center of the city they helped prepare. The pink one, Mynce, arrived to inform your character of the travel, and asked if you wish to come. Comment with your response and a starter will be made Mars Mars looked at Mynce with a bit of a shrug. "Sure, why the heck not? I took a sword to the gut so might as well go in further~" He said with a smile on his face, the wah he spoke about the sword was honest and calm like getting stabbed through the gut was a bit of a common occurence for him. The Pink Chaos nodded, leading him to the others as a portal was opened. He walked through with the Pink Chaos, a whimsical grin on his face. The seven, plus Mars, arrived at a large empty space: a vast metallic road leading in all directions. It was so reflective that one could assume it was water. And Mars did, so he attempted to dive right into the road. "Depression~!" He joked. "Whoa!" Rynzer quickly caught him. "Hey where-" "Yeah I'm here," Carmen grumbled, waving from behind. "Forward," Kyrax instructed as they walked. "Huh.. Damn I thought I'd get to swim for once." Mars said, following kyrax. "I can change it into water if you would like," Mynce offered. "Fresh water, no impurities otherwise everyone here ends up with enough electricity coursing through their bodies to power ten cities.." "I don't think she's gonna turn it all to water," Rynzer noted. Mars suddenly submerged in room-temperature water. "Yaaaay." Mars was doggie paddling. They continued forward, a small current bringing Mars with them. Then, the water began turning into oil. Mynce, noticing this, reached out, stopping the change and reversing it immediately. Suddenly the ground found the area rushing forward as they found themselves all in a massive futuristic city with hundreds of these organic Identities about. "... HOLY SHIT!!!" Mars shouted in surprise, apparently he had never been zone travelling before. (Once again, the forms aren't reversable, they don't go in and out like a super form) (I thought that was with the different stages, not with the orignal appearance.) (What do you mean?) (like the first picture of it, then the second picture, either way I changed the post.) (Mmmmmmmmmm'kay confuzzled Strudel intensifies but moves on @_@) Lines of the Identities started up, each with a weaponized limb, preparing to fight. "We are here to speak with your leader," Kyrax called out. The Gree-tinted one, Device, appeared in front of them. Mars waved at the Identity. "Haiiiiii o3o" "Why are you with these?" Device asked. Mars shrugged. "Hmmm.. Aside from getting stabbed in the gut I really don't know. I guess boredom or because these guys know how to get here and I don't." He said, his tail waving around lazily. "... This way," She walked toward the center of the district. The Identities remained tense. Mars remained.. Well Mars, and bounced and fidgeted around a lot as he followed Device. He did wave to the onlookers like some sort of hyperactive child. They arrived at the capital building soon after. "You will wait at the steps," Device instructed. "We will enter now," Kyrax countered. "Your kind have much to answer for." "Wait, why isn't she all fleshy like the others?" Rynzer asked. Device gave no response, simply walking inside. Kyrax began to follow after. "Uhh.. Ookay.. I would've voted to just stay by the stairs but okay." Mars blinked, following Kyrax. Inside, they saw her... sitting on her throne as usual: tapping her finger on the marble arm-rest as they approached. "And you are...?" "Me or these guys?" Mars asked. "The power rangers." "We are the Seven Chaos," Kyrax informed. "We are here to address your actions-" '"WAIT!" A rush of black called out. Red hair, blue eyes, grey hoodie, blue pants. "Great, more of them," Virus groaned. "Aww, why can't people waaait theirrrrr tuuuuurn." Mars was rolling around at this point, standing still an impossibility for the wolf. "What are you doing here, Mars?" Rin asked, now between the groups. "Isn't she are enemy?" Virus asked Device, who nodded. Immediately other Identities began charging toward the red-haired Identity. "The power rangers brought me..? Look, now I'm just confused again, can somebody explain this..? Preferrably with a voice that sounds like Morgan Freeman?" Mars asked, hissing when he stretched his neck and a few very loud pops occur. "Ohhhh, rolling neck pain.." "I can do the Mor-" Rin began to offer before having to duck from a blast. Syph stepped forward, sending a purple ring of energy around Rin, blasting the Identities back. "I'll just end this quickly," Virus stepped forward, forming a metallic blade from her arm. "I don't think anyone came here wanting to fight," Rin noted. "Too bad." "Every bleedin time I get a hole in my chest! Bad things happen aside from the usual." Mars grumbked to himself before grabbing anything metal that looked like it could be used and running a large current through it but otherwise really didn't do anything. "This is a three way I am not getting involved in, the pipe is just for protection.." "Uh huh..." Virus zipped forward, dicing at Rin's arms. It seemed that Rin was not as fortunate as these few retaining their metallic biology,as despite trying to form a shield of bone, the blade sliced directly into her, prompting the red-haired Identity to scream. ... But then there was another scream: louder, and in far more terror. It came from outside, in the city,and already people were coming into the building to report the event. "What the heck?" Mars just ran outside to see what the hell was going on. The Seven Chaos decided to foll- no wait, it was just Rynzer. Now Virus was following, and then the other Seven Chaos followed. The witnesses pointed in the distance still, a trail of red. Strangely it smelled like lead, not blood. "Monster," They kept saying. Pausing the conflict for the moment, they all walked, with Rin a bit teary-eyed, slowly reforming her arm back to normal. At the end of the trail was a very distinct scent of paint... red paint... on a pile of smoking sand... pouring out of the chest-wound of a dead, mortal, organic, Identity. Mars just shivered, placing a hand on the identity to try and feel for its core. Syph reached out to pull Mars back but before she could, he could feel... something. He found his muscles suddenly tensing, a smile forcing over his lips, wide and toothy. He saw half-open, tired-looking eyes...and the smile, before the connection was broken. Just before... a trail, he could see a trail of blue. "....." He just scampered off, following the blue trail. "W- hey!" Syph called out. She chased after him, as did some of the other Identities. He went for a few minutes before finding that the trail led to a restricted section, Device appearing in front of it. It was... a plot of dirt... just dirt, fenced by some special field. The Green-Tinted woman realized the circumstance. "... You will not disturb anything unnecessarily." "Look, I saw a weird vision and blue trail after I touched that Identity with the hole in his chest." Mars said, he was curious.. But he wasn't really willing to fight anyone over it. "I'm not going to disturb anything." "I know," She replied. "I see it," She stepped to the left as the gates opened. Mars blinked, walking through the gate in pursuit of the trail. Device followed him through. "This is the plot that this zone grew from. The soil is rich and fragile. Act with caution." A lake was in the nearby distance. They could hear a quack, repeating in the same tone and tune, like a toy. "What..?" Mars blinked, following the noise now assuming the blue trail led him in that direction. A small duck toy was paddling toward the center of the lake. Device did not appear pleased with this, nor inclined to enter the water... it seemed it was required, however. "..... Oh dear.." Mars tested the water to see if there were any impurities by placing a finger in the water. It was normal lake water, but it was his only option, unless he had another way in. "Shit.." Mars prepared for the worst day of his life, swimming across the lake while electricity arced off his body in a painful manner. Device simply stood by, waiting... Why she wasn't acting if this was so important was unknown. He reached for the duck, just groaning in pain. He caught the duck, but as he did, he suddenly saw something in the water, fall below. A body was tied to the lake's floor by chains. Mars dove under, trying to get a better look to see. The figure was quite cold, nearly blue from how long they were in, but strangely enough they did not appear to have decayed yet. He poked the body, then the chains. The chains looked strong, the body felt cold. He could see Device above the water, watching, waiting for their surface. "Huh.. Weird.." Mars blinked before surfacing very quickly. "... I hate salt wateeeerrrrr.." "Retrieve it," Device ordered. "Sure.." He attempted to grab the duck and swim away. He felt his muscles tense. "The body," She clarified. "Fine.." Mars dived down to the body and looked at the chains, trying to find a weak point to break using a construct of some kind. Some were in the dirt below but the others seemed only to be attached to the body. Mars attempted to break the chains with a yellow core construct shaped like scissors They snapped instantly, though the strange vision came again as he did so. He shuddered, grabbing the body and attempted to swim upwards while holding it. He was soon on the surface, holding the cold still body covered in the remaining chains. "Anyone have a towel?" Mars asked as he swam to shore. The Seven Chaos and couples of Identities watched with shaking heads at the request. The chains dissolved, and the body... specified. Now outside of the water, this was a woman... adult in age, thin... a lynx with brown fur, black hair, and black stripes. "Hiiii!" Mars grinned, shivering from the cold. She blinked, opening her green eyes. "... Uh..." She looked around. "... You saved me?" "What..?" Mars blinked. "Who are you..?" "We would all like to know that," Kyrax stepped forward, but soon behind, Virus was being carried forward on her throne by other Identities. "That's not a possibility," The red-striped one peered toward the two. "Step away from her." Mars blinked and took a few steps back to shake the water off his fur. "Seriously I have no clue what's happening.. I knew shit like this would happen, it always does when I get stabbed through the fucking chest!" The woman held on to Mars as he went, dragging on the floor a bit. "... Your name is Mars. You saved me?" "Yeah.. I did." Mars blinked. "I guess." With them all watching, with the woman in the throne tense, it suddenly became a bit more obvious when the lynx smiled. One word. "Delicious." ".... Am I getting stabbed through the chest again?" Mars asked everyone when seeing the looks on their face and heard the word 'delicious', worst part was that Mars sounded so bloody plausé about the chest stabbing thing. "Again?" She rose an eyebrow. "What is this?" Kyrax demanded. "Her," Device informed. "The original... the... one and only." The Virus on the throne growled, stepping down toward Mars and the lynx. "Is it possible that I get out of this without being stabbed in the chest? Or eaten?" Mars asked, god he was hoping no chest stabbings occur. "I think the one that's about to get stabbed is me," She noted, slowly standing up shakily. "She can barely stand!" The Virus growled. "If the lynx is your actual... Virus," Kyrax began, "who is the current." "Pix," Device informed. "Help me up here, Mars," the actual Virus said. "To answer the previous question..? The most recent one was because I decided to help the power rangers." Mars said, helping Virus stand by moving her arm by her far shoulder. "If you want I could carry you.. But how did you end up under there..?" "Good question... Wait, Pix?" She peered a bit at the new Virus. "... Okay." "This is your leader?" Kyrax clarified once more to Device. "She is." Immediately the Seven Chaos materialized their weapons, blasting the other Identities away. Syph shot a small bolt of purple chaos at the lynx, grazing her cheek. Virus winced at the sensation... then blinked. Her eyes went wide as her hand shook, her fingers touching the blood of her cheek. "... I'm..." Mars raised a hand and fired a bolt of lightning at Syph in response. "I can understand a fight, but not killing someone while they're weakened like that.. Now what the hell is going on and what was the idea for trying to conquer my world?" "The order came from you, didn't it?" Rynzer called over to the Pix Virus, launching a construct of yellow at her. She braced her hands against it as it rammed her back, her own energy blasting back toward him. "... She isn't the Elder yet," Kyrax noted, which means she still is," They turned back to Virus. Virus pulled up a bit to Mars's ear, giving a small nibble. "Are you still yellow?" "Y-yeah.." Mars shivered slightly, channeling yellow core energy into a simple rod construct for defense. "For simplicity's sake." She whispered a bit more wispy... sweetly, "I'm going to need to use you for a little bit," Her hand went around his chest slowly, the surrounding individuals waiting for Mars to step away. "Go ahead." Mars shrugged, he trusted her and she hasn't stabbed him in the the back yet. "My blade..." Her hand dug into his chest as he felt his core energy filling up around him suddenly. The others could sense it immediately, and began firing toward the two. Virus jumped back into the water with Mars in hand, wrapping around him as she pressed her lips against him. He could feel himself starting to transform, as if he were becoming the energy, like his transformation into electricity, but different. He just looked at Virus with a look of 'why' on his face. "Why do people always go for the chest?" He asked as he felt the transformation, but otherwise really didn't resist. If anything he just seemed slightly annoyed about the chest thing than anything else. The water burned, the soil around them pulling in as various colors were still shooting toward them. Mar's body was dissolved at this point, as if he were a blade of negative-core energy, fused to Virus's arm as she pulled in materials around them. The area shook as metal slammed against them, creating detail and design around the arm and blade. He could feel himsel fin her body, in her movement, as the water rocketed upward, dissolving in an electrical blast of yellow and green. 'Huh.. You've got to teach me how to turn people into weapons like this, because this is friggin cool.' (Can he actually speak mentally like this?) She didn't repond at this moment as six of the seven immediately charged at her. Syph began immediately with a whipping wave of destruction chaos. Virus Quickly rushed to the left in the air as she concentrated the water over Syph, disorienting the purple chaos for the moment as the others closed in. "The pink one needs to feel guilty," Mars heard between the two of them, a charge in his power. (Yes) Mars mentally nodded before attempting to peer into the pink one's emotions for any preexisting guilt that he could amplify with the charge in his powers. They soon saw a figure falling from the sky. With this threat dealt with, Virus charged forward, the Core blade slamming against Rynzer's armor as the yellow chaos formed out his own batons. The Blue Chaos charged in toward them from behind. Mars' response if he noted the blue chaos was to briefly split his attention to producing a series of small but concentrated barriers where he predicted the blue Chaos might strike at from behind. As the Blue Chaos touched this, the barriers began moving into him. He was absorbing them. With this time, however, Virus immediately launched Rynzer into the blue chaos, the yellow core energy still being developed burning into Rynzer. He tried to tap into the blue chaos' emotions, mainly to feed on them and further boost his power if possible. The Blue felt... irritation at the moment, with Rynzer crashing into him. A blast of purple was forming down at them, and soon Mars was slicing upward rapidly, sending Syph into the air. During the brief moment he was in contact with Syph Mars attempted to get a read on her emotions, trying to find a weak point to exploit so he could either puppet her core or burn it out. Whichever was easier for the wolf. 'Y'know, this feels like a game. All we need are health bars for them.' He mused more towards himself than anything. He found that immediately after moving into her mind, he felt a burning himself. Walls were forming around them, bolts circling them. Mars retreated from her mind, opting to reinforce his own weapony self with his own core energy.. And he poured quite a fair bit of it into reinforcing himself for extra damage. Virus quickly submerged, sending out bursts from the ground to distort the enemy. Before continuation, however, a green light blew back the debris. "A battle with these Seven Chaos is for that of the Isis Dominion leader," Device informed. The Chaos paused at this for a moment. Pix stepped forward, and Virus turned to them. "That's what we're doing, huh?" Virus tensed. "Huh, what's going on?" "Shhhhh," Virus ran a finger along the blade. "Begin," Device called. Pix immediately launched a constructed blast of pink chaos energy toward them. Virus developed a small amount of pink energy in response, but it was not nearly enough to combat considering she was in a mortal body, and Pix remained an a metallic Identity one. With a silent 'meep' Mars remained silent, though unsure if he was allowed to aid Virus in this battle or even anything about Pix's capabilities. It seemed Virus didn't care about whatever the rules were as she immedately slammed Mars forward, stretching the blade as it pierced directly into Pix's chest. Mars channeled his yellow core through himself and into Pix's core, attempting to puppet Pix and read her mind in order to decide whether or not he keeps her or just assimilates her core. Pix was not prepared for this, but most-likely from previous training, she began pressing faintly back. With both Mars and Virus pushing against her, however, she was soon dying off... but then suddenly Mars found everything distort, a massive pain as he was torn in two from a strike coming from above. 'Aaagh!! Godfuckingdamnit!! Bad pain! Not good..!' Clearly he's never been bisected before.. And that shit hurts bad, he honestly felt like he was going to puke from the pain since everything was just sooo spinny. His body reformed, turning to its regular... well its state before turning into a sword, though the attack was still enough to cause harm... Virus's arm was chopped off, as was part of her shoulder, and she was barely standing up. "You've lost this position, and I've won it," Pix held her hand up, and with a blast of green, the two found themselves being pushed toward a developing portal. Virus pulled Mars over, using him as best as she could, despite his and her own weakened state... but the pressure became stronger as Kyrax walked over, aiding the Identity. 'Kill kill Kill.. Rend, break, Obliterate..' echoed in Mars' mind, essentially being split in half as a sword triggered a relapse to the fight or flight all cornered animals have. Mars was soon running out but Virus seemed determined. Apparently it wasn't enough and they both went flying through... and as they went, once again he saw the smile,and the half-open eyes. ￼"What the hell are you.." He mumbled to himself, referring to the smile and half open eyes he kept seeing. "And why show up in my head.." Things went black... and when Mars awoke, Virus was still unconscious, and her arm was still gone. They were on the side of a beach rode, in the sand: just next to a city. "... It'll be fine.." Mars whispered before napping until virus woke up. He would find that he'd be sleeping for a while. Well with his injuries it made sense, sides it's been a while since he got a nap. If he were sleeping for more than a few hours, he'd eventually be found, as well as Virus, and the two taken to the emergency room. He most definitely was, and eventually he woke up.. If he was greeted with needles then there would be massive discharges of electricity as Mars does not like waking up to needles. He found himself suddenly woken up... and... completely healed. A rectangular shadow was smiling at him at his bed. "Huh..? Where are we..?" Mars asked the shadow. A low growl sounded... but then came a child's voice... panicked, and calling "Where's Carmen!?" The shadow rushed from sight, but left a trail: making the walls seem to visually vanish. He saw Virus in another room, the remains of her arm in a cast. "What is going on.." Mars stood up, shaking his head and attempting to find Virus' room to see if she's awake. "Wait.. Carmen..! Damn it where is she?" He asked himself. "I hope she's alright.. I mean she might've had my kid.. I think.. I do express interest in seeing him or her.." Virus was some doors to the left, as the walls fading out showed. Mars found the room, opening the door and checking to see if she was awake or not. She was not awake, but she was on life-suppo- The shadow was looming over her: arched like a tube, like some kind of intestine... it was coiling around her, starring back at Mars with the grin, taunting. "Get off of her!" Mars hissed before raising his hand to fire a lightning bolt at the shadow before pausing. "No lightning.." Instead of a lightning bolt there was a burst of his core energy extending outwards similarly to how he fires bolts of lightning. The creature's teeth gnashed a bit... and the energy passed through it. It vanished, but then Virus suddenly jolted, screaming out as she suddenly gasped for air as she jirated uncontrollably for a few seconds. Her eyes flashed open as she panted long and hard. Mars jumped back at the sudden reaction. "Oh thank god you aren't dead.." He mumbled, feeling immense relief. "I saw a weird intestinal shadow thing coiled around you like some sort of constrictor." "What?" Her eyes narrowed, widened, then narrowed again. Then she looked at her arm and they went wide again. "Okay, things are getting way too weird.. Why're you flesh and blood now? And why am I seeing things?" Mars asked, now just standing next to Virus' bed. "I wish I knew, but I really don't think I had anything to do with this," She answered. "Somehow I got taken out and now Pix is in my place." "Huh, What's Pix's story anyways?" Mars asked, just awkwardly petting Virus as a means of comfort "We recruited her some years back. She's a militia Identity, high ranking and experienced. She was also power-hungry, but loyal all the same. Technically she didn't backstab me, she just took my place... but once this is over, I'm still going to punish her." "Awww, can't I just puppet her? Wait, I still have to find Carmen.." Mars mused. "Yeah I'm attached to her." "Identities aren't as easy as fleshies," Virus replied "... We need to get out of here." "You need a piggy back ride?" "I need my arm back," She groaned, starting out of the bed. Immediately when she touched the floor, however, the doctors, nurses, others, suddenly were in the building, and one--looking quite surprised now--in the room. Mars shrugged. "Well, Anyone know where her missing arm is..?" Mars asked the one that was in the room. The nearby doctor immediately pressed a finger to a phone to the left, informing them that one of the patients was out of their room. Virus looked behind herself. "... So they do leave the back open..." "Yes they do, let's go find your arm.. And probably maim anyone who tries to stop us." Mars said, offering a hand to help her up. She took his hand, but security stepped in the way of the doorway. "Just pointing out, I think my arm got cut off back in the Dominion," Virus noted. "Does that mean I have to give up an arm...? Eh, not the weirdest thing i've done for people I like." Mars chuckled, raising his free arm to fire a stream of electricity at the guards with the intention of electrocuting them.. Though whether or not that was successful was dependant on how much electricity he had. The guards were immediately stunned as the two passed them by. "Can't have that," Virus replied. "I like those arms of yours." (Now i'm imagining Virus using one of Mars' arms as a prosthesis XD) "Thanks.. Though do we lay low, try to find a way back to the dominion or..?" Mars asked, he wasn't the type to plan things out. "They said something about a group of people potentially finding me because of my yellow core..? That good or bad?" "I don't know," Virus replied as they rushed through the hospital. "I'm just trying to get out of here right now." "Got it.. Man this reminds me of the first time I got stabbed in the gut, over spoiled meat too. "Wait you-" Her foot stumbled, causing her to fall forward. Thankfully Mars was quick, and he moved to wrap an arm around the stomach area to pull her back on her feet without really thinking much about it. "Thanks," She grunted. "Really not used to having a body..." Other security was going after them now as they neared an elevator. Mars smiled, just firing bolts of electricity at the heads of any security guards that came near them. The guards ducked and dove for cover, one firing a stun gun and the other realizing the pointlessness of it. This was a hospital, and tranquilizers were around. Mars absorbed the charge from the stun gun before returning that electricity at one guard in the form of arcs of lightning, all while inching towards the elevator with Virus in hand. "Yes, I've been stabbed in the gut.. By people who I thought wouldn't do it to me because I was close to them.. Boy how wrong I was.." "I've mentioned before that I find your dark side very attractive, right?" They were in the elevator, heading down. "Oh.. Yeah." Mars sweatdropped, now just twiddling his fingers. "... You can blast a hole big enough to get us out of here, right?" "Of course I can.. I'll just drain the hospital power supply first because I've been running on empty.." Mars said, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "Do it then." "Yeah yeah.." Mars sighed, draining lightbulbs and the elevator power as the elevator finally reached its stop and the doors opened up. "... Hm...Can you make this drop more?" "... Yeah, I think I can." Mars shrugged, placing a hand on the elevator and giving it enough of a charge to activate the winch system and force it downwards Virus waited until they were at the lowest possible level. "Everything's off?" "Yep.." Mars grinned, he was charged up. "Good," And then she promptly shoved him to the wall, kissing him. "!?" Mars was surprised for all of two seconds before reciprocating. She began to reach at his shoulders, hand shaking. Her eyes teared up. "I... think... I think I never want to go back..." "You don't have to if you don't want to, I'll still be around no matter what you do." Mars shrugged, giving her a comforting hug. "Seriously, I could tell that Pix was a tool." "That's a nice thought," She chuckled before turning to kissing him, progressing further in this... 'comforting' for about a half minute before they were interrupted. Maybe it was reassuring to have someone else experience the sensation, but on the other hand, it could simply be more horrifying, because just as Mars suddenly saw the eyes...the mouth, heard the laughing child, Virus staggered back: looking around. The same question played in Mars's head "Where's Carmen?!" "Leave me alone! I'll find her!!" Mars shouted, stumbling backwards out of fright. "Who are you!?" Virus was against the back of the wall now. "You... saw that?" "I've been seeing that.." Mars answered. "Seriously.. What the hell is going on..?" "... We have to get back... Blow open the wall." Mars nodded, placing a hand on the wall for a few moments before punching it with an electrically charged fist The wall blasted open to the side of the building, next to an open parking lot. "There.." Mars sighed. "You know what's going on with my head?" "Same thing that's going on with mine?" she stepped out. Mars followed after her. "Probably.." "Well first I want to get new clothes," She started jogging further out of the city, quickly discarding the hospital gown. Mars shrugged. "I kinda like this, all it needs is a hockey mask." "That's a reference?" "It's me wanting a hockey mask if that counts as a reference." Mars smiled. "And maybe a chainsaw for aesthetic appeal." "You should take off your gown too," She called back as they went further down the street toward a more residential area. "Fiiine." Mars shrugged, taking the gown off. "Well that was far too fast," she glanced back to him. "Eh, pick a house," She looked about before darting into an apartment community complex: jumping the gate. "Eh." Mars shrugged, he was gonna go for some place on the bottom floor of the apartment complex since it was close by. "Greeeeeat," She dove into the nearest open window: landing in a kitchen. Mars just knocked on the door politely, posing as a cute lost child with the wide eyes and welling tears. Some seconds later, Virus opened the door, raising an eyebrow at the expression. "....." Mars blinked, huffing slightly. "So i'm good at playing the role of the lost kid, no one ever expects it." "Oh... I'm going to look for clothes," She turned back into the house, walking up the stairs. "Don't mind if I do to." Mars followed her, rubbing his eyes. They began to hear typing coming from one of the upstair rooms. "Kill or no kill?" Mars asked Virus, whispering as he looked through clothes with Virus. "I need a new arm so..." She turned to the room, knocking. No response came, but the typing continued. "Well then." Mars attempted to jiggle the door nob to see if it was locked, if it was he'd just punch a hole through the door. It opened easily enough, but inside they found a young man--probably in his mid teens--with headphones on as he typed away and swivvled away on an online game. He didn't even notice them till the light came into the room. He winced slightly before turning to them: blinking and raising an eyebrow. ".... Weird request but mind if we borrow some of your clothes?" Mars asked. "What?" The kid pulled off his headphones. Virus rolled her eyes, walking in. ".... Welp, screw the politeness and crap." Mars said, attempting to place a hand on the kid's face and puppet his core using yellow core energy. If it succeeded then he would just read the kids mind for amusement really. It didn't take long. "Your parents home kid?" Virus asked, going through his closet, then groaning at the obvious line of boy clothes. The boy shook his head no as Mars just grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt with the words 'beam me up Scotty' in white lettering. "Heh, I like this shirt." "... Okay. Mars, I want this kid to give us some worship for a bit while I do something, okay?" She requested darkly. Mars looked at the kid. "You heard the lady, do the worshipping thing." Mars said as the kid went through the motions of worshipping the two, mostly Virus because Mars just never really liked the idea of being worshipped at all. She smiled at the praise... and then reached over, and tore off the teenager's arm. He immediately fell to the ground. Virus began to demand "No say thank you" but he had already gone into shock. The arm began assimilating into her body: bones growing out from her stub. Mars sighed at the mess before placing a hand on the kid's head and draining both the core and his bioelectricity. "Must you be so rough with my playthings?" He joked before picking up the body and looking for a window to toss it out of. "I'm rough with mine, so yeah," She flexed her new fingers as the fur began growing out. "Alright, I'm gonna keep looking for clothes," She walked out. ".... Beam me up Scotty." Mars chuckled, before tossing the body out a window and playing the game that the kid was playing before he caught a sudden case of the deads. A few minutes passed before Virus called from somewhere in the building "Found some clothes!" "Neat!" Mars shouted. "Charging my ult.." He whispered, currently he was playing Overmeme. "Pepe for best character.." "Are you gonna come check me out?" She called back. "Yeah!" Now Mars definitely wasn't as dumb as people think, and this was one of those cue's even he could pick up what with being around mostly women for most of his life anyways. So he shut off the computer and started looking for the apartment room Virus was in. She pulled on some shades just as he located her, tilting them down a bit with a flip of her hair. "How you doin'?" She smirked. "I'm doing great, I like the outfit.." Mars clapped. "These'll probably get trashed soon but it'll do for now." He said, pointing to his own shirt. "Maybe hit up a gun shop and you'd look like a great female bond villain." "Oooooo' that's a plan," She smirked, stepping closer. "Now you can go back to kissing me if you want." "Ooh gunshop, I get to fulfill my long held dream of taking a fully automatic assault rifle and going for the high score~" Mars grinned excitedly before reaching in for a drawn out kiss on the lips. She just chuckled as they went on for a while. A brief moment later, she started toward the front door. "We'll pick some up and-" She jumped back. "And now something's coming. "If it's the kids parent's I'm just going to keep them as puppets, maybe start up a collection of eyeballs for fun~" Mars says, before chuckling for a few seconds. "Not the parents," Virus replied as two bolts of chaos energy shot through the walls toward them. Mars sidestepped the bolts with a sneer before he subconciously started drawing electricity into himself. "Show yourself..!" He demanded, creating claw like constructs attached to his wrists and ankles as a means of prepping for combat. Virus stepped to the side. Rapid bolts were suddenly flashing about the area: tearing up the supporting walls of the building. Mars actually ran for the window, gesturing for Virus to follow because collapsing buildings are no fun. She followed as such, the window breaking forward toward them. Mars covered his eyes to protect them from the glass shards as he jumped through the window, most likely he took the brunt of the shattered glass which would result in moderate lacerations on Mars' part. Three figures in metal lining rushed around to his front. "Who are you?" Mars asked, bleeding and pulling glass shards out. "You aren't the target," They replied simply. "Where is she?" "Now why would I tell you anything?" Mars asked with a grin. Asonja Asonja, looking away promptly before looking back at Mynce, replies, "It honestly depends on where we're going, so I suppose I'll take the risk." The Pink Chaos nodded, leading him to the others as a portal was opened. Asonja, calmly and carefully, went through behind her. The seven, plus Asonja, arrived at a large empty space: a vast metallic road leading in all directions. It was so reflective that one could assume it was water. This made Asonja jump for a moment, only to realize it was solid. "Pretty empty in here...where do we go?" "Forward," Kyrax noted. "We can sense the energy," and so they did walk forward. The energizing feeling in Asonja was growing. This made him clench his fists like he was feeling...confident. His confusion made his outside appearance look mixed. They continued forward, but then suddenly the ground found the area rushing forward as they found themselves all in a massive futuristic city with hundreds of these organic Identities about. This made Asonja jump a little bit, seeming to keep silent for a while on the walk. He was just taking all of this in casually, but also in a confusing manner. He looked at several of the people, not even questioning that they were different. The Identities weaponized themselves as best that they could. Kyrax appeared unphased, stating "We are here to speak with your leader." Device appeared in front of them. Asonja still did not say a word. He had his hands behind his back like he was being held captive. "You," Device snapped her fingers, teleporting Asonja over immediately. "Your body is unstable." "Are you going to take us or do we have to push through you?" The purple one, Syph, asked. "This way," Device gestured, walking down the road. Asonja had jumped when he was teleported over to her. Again, he said nothing and only followed Device's instructions. They arrived at the capital building soon after. "You will wait at the steps," Device instructed. "We will enter now," Kyrax countered. "Your kind have much to answer for." "Wait, why isn't she all fleshy like the others?" Rynzer asked. Device gave no response, simply walking inside. Kyrax began to follow after. Asonja nods at the instructions as sat on the steps, waiting nervously. The others entered... and then Syph began dragging Asonja in. "Whoa, hold on, I thought I was told to wait at the steps..." Asonja protested, rather weakly. "Hush," She growled as they went in. With the others inside, they saw the woman on the throne: same as always. Red stripes, black and red outfit. "... What is this?" Virus peered at the group. "Oh boy..." Asonja muttered in the back. "You were the one who ordered the invasion on the world this one was from?" Kyrax inquired. "Asonja, you can go," Virus immediately stated. "Did you order the attack?" Kyrax demanded. "Yeah, I did... and you're here to get revenge?" Asonja was blinking a few times at Virus' command, but he didn't quite move. "W-wait wait, hold on, why was I involved in this?" "You aren't, now step away," Virus repeated. "He will stay," Kyrax countered. "And you will die." He wasn't sure who follow, but he sighed after making a quick decision; he went to leave. And Syph once again held him in place. Asonja groaned a little bit, trying to move away. "You heard what she said, I'd die if I stayed here. I'm getting out of here." "Shut up or she isn't the one who you'll be worrying about." "Hold on!" Came a voice from outside as a red-haired black-skinned female ran in. Asonja stopped what he was doing, seeing that it was both useless to run and seeing the new female run in. "Who're you?" "I'm Rin," She informed, turning to Virus immediately after. "I'm here to-" "Kill her," Virus called out immediately, and thus the Identities charged, with a purple barrier forming instantly around the group, destroying the attackers. "What?!" Asonja jumped. "Hold on, what's going on here?! Can someone please give me a minute to figure out what the heck is happening here?!" (The wall was formed at Rin's defense, Rin who is inside of the wall with Asonja.) Virus reached out, teleporting Asonja to her far back as she started firing at the defended group. He stabilized himself afterward, looking away from what was happening. Of course, he tended to ignore the things he didn't like. With this strange conflict, a sudden interruption came from outside. A scream, then another scream, then the doors blasted open as some Identities rushed in "MURDER! MONSTER!" "Wait, what? Murder?" Asonja jumped a bit at the Identity bursting in Virus growled. "Of course," She looked crossly at the Seven Chaos. "Nice." "We arrived to speak civilly, not to be violent," Kyrax defended. "We have caused no death here." "We'll see," She walked out, others beginning to follow. Syph lowered the barrier. Asonja followed in the back, hoping he wasn't looking suspicious by doing so. They soon were led down the road to a body... an organic Identity body: dead, with black sand in the wound, pouring with red paint. Asonja went up to it and examined it. "Hmm...this seems almost fake to me. Is anyone else getting that vibe?" "The body is real," Virus replied immediately. Asonja could see a trail of paint going away from the body. "It looks like paint though..." Asonja states. "Blood is thinner than paint and would be flowing a lot faster than it should be...but no matter about that; there seems to be a trail as well." He looked at the trail and wishes to follow it, but not immediately. "The paint is real and the body is real. There is no flowing," The Pink one replied as Asonja walked. "Right..." Asonja continues walking. "Wherever this goes, maybe it'll find our 'murderer' " "Where ar-" Kyrax followed after Asonja, calling for the others to remain as he went. "No, hold on, I'm on to something..." Asonja held up his index finger for a moment as he continued to follow the "trail" of paint He eventually found himself at a large energy and metal gate. "Hmm...Could I open this?" He reached out to the gate. Device appeared in front of him. "WHA-" Asonja stumbled backwards, landing on his back. He groaned a bit and rubbed the back of his head. "Jeez...!" "Do not disturb the inside," She opened the gates. "Right, right..." He gets up, groaning a little bit in pain before stepping on through the open gates. He saw a long... plot of rich soil, as far as the eye could see. "Whoa...is this farm land?" "No," Device walked inside. "Then...what is this?" "The original soil of this zone." "It's...rather big," Asonja crosses his arms as he states the obvious. "... Are you going inside?" "Perhaps," Asonja says as he makes his way inside. "I was about to do that but I was too appaled by the soil." She did not respond to this, but Asonja did hear water lapping in the far distance. He tried looking for the source, just now hearing it. "Is there a river nearby or...?" Device was no longer with him it seemed but Kyrax was walking forward regardless. "Ohhhkay. Never knew who that was..." Asonja muttered and followed Kyrax. They soon arrived at a large lake... a small duck toy was waddling toward the still quiet center, quacking repeatedly. Asonja couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "Well, isn't that random..." "The trail leads here..." Kyrax noted. "Pft, are you joking? It's just a rubber duck!" Asonja went closer to it as much as he could, crouching. "What could possibly go wrong with a duck toy?" "... Would you like to find out?" "What's it gonna do, suddenly vanish?" "You may find out." He began a mocking dance and said, "Oh boy, I'm so scared about a freakin duck toy," and reached out to it. The duck toy was quite far away at this point, toward the center. "Oh dear..." He grumbled. "How're we gonna get to it now?" "You swim." "....Swim?" Asonja blinked a few times. "I'm not swimming in potentially dangerous waters..." He crossed his arms, embarrassed. It's not that he was stalling to not go; he probably just doesn't know how to swim properly. "Then you will not progress." He grumbled a bit to himself and slowly put his feet in the water, shivering. "Is this water freezing cold? It feels like that to me..." "It feels rather timid," Kyrax then shoved the hedgehog into the water. He yelped and flailed on the surface for a moment, his hair and spines pelted down. "Was that necessary...?" Kyrax can see him...doggie paddling to keep him afloat. The green chaos said nothing, simply pointing to the duck. He grumbled and swam at an unbearable small speed, trying to catch up with the duck. The duck stopped in the center of the lake, giving one final quack before vanishing in front of Asonja as the hedgehog arrived next to it. He saw a flash of the half-open eyes... the smile... then, under the water, a body: held down by chains. Asonja made a scared yelp as he saw the image, the afterimage burned in his retinas for a moment before looking down seeing the body. "Oh dear. Noooooooo thank you." He began swimming backward, keeping an eye on the body. "This is like one of those creepypastas that I do not wish to be a part of..." Kyrax stared on at Asonja as he swam. "What is it?" "Well, call me crazy, but I saw a body in the water in chains. And a familiar face..." "Go after it." "But I just-..." He groaned and swam all the way back to the center, panting. He found himself somewhat sinking under the surface because of how exhausted he was from swimming. Below, the body laid unmoving. He took a quick deep breath before closing his eyes and going below the surface. He was unfamiliar with leaving his eyes open in the water, and the darkness made him worry more. This made him come back up to the surface and cough a bit of water from his lungs. Even if he says he's tough, he's quite the coward... "Better think of something else then..." "What happened?" Kyrax called over. Xan Xan chuckled lightly at this question. "It's funny because you make it sound like I have a choice." He frowned. Like the words left a bad taste in his mouth. "You do have a choice," She answered. "The other is being kept here in a cage I think." He face palmed. "No thank you. Let's get it over with." He sighed. She led him to the others as they formed a portal. "Are we prepared?" Kyrax asked. "Mmmmhm." Xan said, eyeing the portal. The seven, plus Xan, arrived at a large empty space: a vast metallic road leading in all directions. It was so reflective that one could assume it was water. He silently marveled at the shiny floor. Occasionally poking its surface with a toe. It was cold and metallic: incredibly smooth. He could almost smell the metal itself. "We are moving," Kyrax noted, stepping forward, as did the others. Xan reluctantly followed along.. Brushing his tail along the surface has he moved with them. They continued forward, but then suddenly the ground found the area rushing forward as they found themselves all in a massive futuristic city with hundreds of these organic Identities about. He mentioned nothing of his previous visitations to Identity cities. Instead, he took a moment to observe the not-normal-people. "Hm." "Xan," Came a familiar dronish voice as a pair of green snake-like eyes appeared in front of him. "Oh. Device." Xan responded, half-surprised to see her. "Who are these?" She asked. "Would-be attackers. I assume they are here to..'Question' your leader. Though really it's a strong word." He informed. "... Very well, this way," She gestured,walking down the road Xan glanced around, then promptly followed Device. The others followed as well, with the Identities remaining tense but not attacking. They arrived at the capital building soon after. "You will wait at the steps," Device instructed. "We will enter now," Kyrax countered. "Your kind have much to answer for." "Wait, why isn't she all fleshy like the others?" Rynzer asked. Device gave no response, simply walking inside. Kyrax began to follow after. "...Curious, isn't it?" He said thoughtfully. Waiting a few moments before following behind the grumpy green one. Inside, she was there, red stripes, red and black outfit... and the first thing she did was ask "What is this?" ".....Uh.." Xan was relieved, but also slightly puzzled by her reactions. "The Seven Chaos." "What, like the chant?" She scoffed. "What do you... power rangers want?" "We are here to discuss your actions of invading a remote world, and your position as the Chaos Incarnation... you are not the Chaos Incarnation." "... Uh huh- Okay, are you with them or are you just here?" She looked to Xan. His head tipped slightly. "...A..combination of both." He answered, watching the feline carefully. "Alright, well," She scoffed, "just, move aside," She waved her hand at him to go to the left. "everyone else, kill these guys." Lines of Identities stepped forth, but a voice called out "HOLD ON!" A red-haired black-skinned figure ran into the room Xan's suspicion and confusion grew. "..And you are...?" "She's the enemy, and now that she's in that body, I can kill her," Virus jumped off the throne immediately, forming a flaming and smoking metallic blade out of her arm... She wasn't... organic like the others. "I came here to talk about wh-" The red-head didn't finish the statement, she had to block the hit: forming a sort of bone shield that by the expression on her face, was not pleasant to feel. "You're not Virus..." Xan realized suddenly. "You took on her appearance." He said to no one in particular. (Is he talking about the one who attacked or the one who defended, because the one who's defending is Rin) (I knows. He refers to the atttacker. Sorry for not being clear) "And how would you k-" A scream came, stopping the violence suddenly. Another scream followed, and another, then suddenly the doors blasted open. Identities ran in yelling "MONSTER! MURDER!" pointing outside. "...What?" Xan asked, turning to see what all the commotion was about. Grumbling, Virus dislodged her blade from Rin, walking out. The Seven Chaos looked to each other... then followed. The man glanced back to the red head identity, then turned to the exit. Pausing the conflict for the moment, they all walked, with Rin a bit teary-eyed, slowly reforming her arm back to normal. At the end of the trail was a very distinct scent of paint... red paint... on a pile of smoking sand... pouring out of the chest-wound of a dead, mortal, organic, Identity. "..Must be a busy day for the Identities." Xan murmured. Scanning the area for the possible killer. He saw a path of the paint suddenly appearing... and a pair of half-open eyes staring for a split second, at him. Xan tensed. His hands stiffening in case he needed to defend himself. "What are you looking at?" The Purple Chaos asked. "The thing.." he murmured, looking to the purple one, then back to the place he saw those eyes. "... There's nothing but a body," She scoffed. ... He was the only one who saw the eyes... and the path. His eyes narrowed as he put two and two together. "..Just my imagination.." He muttered. Eyes wandering briefly to the path he had seen. It led down the ways... Soon the massive green cloaked figure was next to him. "You see it..." At this point he made no attempt to lie. "Indeed." He frowned. "You as well?" "Of course," He started walking after the path. Xan also followed the trail. Cautiously glancing around for any signs of trouble. The others were distracted by the body at the moment, allowing Kyrax and Xan a headstart down the road as the trail went on. Keeping a comfortable distance away from the green one, Xan tried to look ahead to see where the trail lead. Eventually they saw a large gated section made of metal and energy. Device stood in their path. "Device. What is that over yonder?" Xan inquired, pointing his tail to the gate. "The original soil of this zone. Do not disturb anything," She warned, opening the gate. "Original.. what?" He peered over Device to inspect the land beyond the gate. She did not answer. He could see a long plot of undisturbed rich dirt. "...So.. I assume this isn't for a little gardening." Xan arched a brow. "It is for preservation." "..But why does the trail end here..?" He muttered. "What happens if this is disturbed?" "Walk lightly," She instructed. He gently set foot inside. Careful to keep his tail from dragging around. Soon he was going through the way, hearing the faint sound of water ahead. The puzzled Xan continued creeping forward. Trying to locate the source of the trickling. (Didn't say it was trickling ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) He eventually found a large lake in the middle... pure still water, save for faint ripples... a small duck toy was paddling toward the center, quacking repeatedly. (IT IS WHAT IT IS) He was quite bewildered by this. Afte a few moments, Xan threw his hands up in the air. "..Oh great squeaky toy! We are deeply sorry to disturb your muddy sanctuary." Xan exalted the rubber duck sarcastically. "... What?" Kyrax looked over to Xan. "..There's a toy duck in the wa- You can't see it can you?" He said, pointing to the middle of the lake. "The duck," Kyrax nodded. "Yes, I see it... You will retrieve it." "Bu.. ugh." He let out an exasperated sigh. "Device. Is it safe to swim?" Xan asked, glaring at Kyrax. "It was." "...Was?" He repeated. "I am not aware of the context that has brought us to this location, nor was it by my doing that this toy was placed." "Greeeeat." Xan half-groaned. Wading into the water before he had any more time to overthink things. The water was fairly cold, but not particularly uncomfortable. The duck had stopped at the center. Xan easily swam through the water. Cutting through at impressive speeds. "Come hither, fowl beast." He quipped to himself.. Swimming closer to the duck. He reached the duck... and then with a flash of those half-open eyes, it vanished. Below in the water, however, he saw a body, held down by chains. "Hm.." He dove under the water, descending into the depths to reach the strange body. The chains, some of them, seemed to go underneath the dirt below, but the body was not moving... yet. It appeared to be a woman. Xan extended a blade from one arm, and used the other to take hold of the chains. He carefully sliced through the metal, trying not to disturb the dirt below. The chains fell, some lying atop the body still but being of no concern. He picked some of the chain off the person, and took hold of the body. Bringing it to the surface. The others had arrived by now, watching as they surfaced. The body seemed to become more noticeable in its details. A young woman, adult. She was a lynx, with orange-brown fur, black stripes, and black hair. Xan was quick to get her to shore. Checking for a pulse to see if the body was even alive. She was thankfully, breathing slightly now strangely enough. "Move away from that," Virus demanded,stepping forwar.d Kyrax stepped in her way. The purpley one ignored Virus completely. Trying to check the body for any signs of injury. "She was chained to the bottom of the lake." Despite being quite wet, no bruises were located. Her eyes flickered open, blinking as she looked up with green eyes at the parasite. "... You... saved me...?" She tried to focus in one the person she was looking at. "Indeed. Do you remember what happened?" Xan inquired to the woman. "No." The red-striped woman formed a blade, itching to get closer. "... But you saved me?" The woman asked once more. Xan arched a brow. "Yes. I did.. Possibly in shock." He muttered that last part. Shooting a look at the armed Virus. Perhaps it was obvious before, but it was placed in perfect perspective when the woman rescued by the parasite simply replied with "Delicious." "...Ah. Virus." Xan grinned, standing to his feet. "Can you stand?" "For some reason no. Also, why am I like this?" She blinked. "What is this?" Kyrax demanded. "The original," Device informed. "Not a clue. Add it to the list of oddities for today." Xan simply shrugged. "Why is she in your place?" His tail pointed to the other Virus. "This is Pix," Device noted, pointing to the current Virus. "I earned this position after she vanished," Pix glared. "How long was I gone?" Virus asked. "That is unknown," Device replied. "... Well okay then." "Aha. Explains the grumpy personality." He chuckled slightly. Though it lacked any real humor. "..So you disappeared. Then wound up here. Which begs the question.. Where did you go, and why the trail lead here." "Good question. No idea." "That's doubtful," Pix glared. "They are both the chaos incarnations responsible?" Kyrax inquired. "Responsible for what?" Virus rose an eyebrow. "..The attack on the city. Identities were trying to siege the town. Which is why Greenie is here." Xan explained briefly. "... Huh." "I'm done waiting," Pix teleported next to Virus to strike at her, but the Silver Chaos took hold of her arm to stop her. Summer Summer glanced back for a moment, a bit paranoid. To get rid of her paranoia, she told the group that she would take one final swoop of the area before agreeing to come along with them. "Would you like company?" The Pink Chaos asked. "If you would like to, sure," she politely responds, beginning to float. The Pink one floated as well, following after. As Summer moved at a casual speed to look for more aliens, she turned to the chaos. "...Who exactly are you guys?" "We are the Chaos Force incarnations," She informed. "My name is Mynce." "Nice to meet you then, Mince..." she notes. "I'm guessing you were chasing these guys for a while?" (Y not I) "N-no actually. This is something new for me."